You and Me
by Lenassei
Summary: "Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis au moins 1 an mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de me manquer car elle et moi avons gardé contact. Elle m'appelle de temps à autre et je fais de même. Elle n'a pas oublié mes 50 dollars et m'a promis de me les donner si je passais la voir à Washington. Je n'en ais pas spécialement besoin, mais, étant de passage dans le secteur autant aller la voir." Rating M
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir / Bonjour !**

**Ce qui devait à la base n'être qu'un simple OS sur Jake et Sherry est devenu une fiction entière xD, l'inspration m'est venue miraculeusement hier.**

**Le rating M est pour les chapitres à venir :)**

**Pardonnez mon orthographe et bonne lecture !**

**On se retrouve en bas :p**

* * *

Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis au moins 1 an mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de me manquer car elle et moi avons gardé contact. Elle m'appelle de temps à autre et je fais de même. Elle n'a pas oublié mes 50 dollars et m'a promis de me les donner si je passais la voir à Washington. Je n'en ais pas spécialement besoin, mais, étant de passage dans le secteur autant aller la voir.  
Sherry m'avais donné son adresse par message il y a quelque mois, elle vivait dans un appartement d'un quartier plutôt chic. J'espérais qu'elle soit là, quand bien même il n'était que 11 heures du matin mais Sherry était une femme très active. Je toquais avec une légère appréhension et c'est un homme qui ouvrit la porte. Je l'observais avec un haussement de sourcil, légèrement perplexe. Il était presque aussi grand que moi, avec des cheveux châtain et des yeux bleus, cet homme était simplement vêtu d'un pantalon.

**-Vous désirez ?** Dit-il voyant que je ne disais rien.

-**Euh... J'ai du me tromper d'appartement, désolé.**

**-Vous cherchez quelqu'un en particulier ?** Demanda-t-il gentiment, je peux peut être vous aider.

**-Oui, merci, je cherche Sherry Birkin, elle habite dans le coin ?**

Il haussa un sourcil et se retourna vers l'intérieur de son appartement pour crier :

**-Sherry, il y a quelqu'un pour toi.**

Je restais bouche-bée, Sherry vivait avec un homme ?! Avec un homme qui ne portait qu'un pantalon ?!

**-Qui est-ce ? Leon ? Claire ?** Demanda une voix bien familière. Mon ancienne partenaire apparue vêtue d'un short assez court à mon goût et d'un débardeur plutôt large, cela devait sûrement être son pyjama.

**-Jake !** S'écria-t-elle en me sautant au coup sous l'œil mauvais de son ami,** tu m'as beaucoup manqué !**

Je resserrais mes bras autour de sa taille mais l'homme de racla la gorge et Sherry s'écarta.

**-Tu nous présente ?** Dit l'homme.

**-Euh oui, alors voici Jake, celui qui a sauvé le monde grâce à son sang et qui m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et c'est également un grand ami.**

**-Ah c'est lui,** s'exclama l'homme,** enchanté**. Il me tendit sa main et je la serrais "amicalement".

**-Et ensuite**, repris Sherry légèrement gênée, **voici Elliot, un scientifique anglais qui a contribué à la création du vaccin contre le virus C et également mon petit-ami...**

**-"Petit-Ami"?** Répétais-je perplexe.

**-Oui**. Elle marqua une pause,** tu veux peut être entré prendre un café ?**

**-Volontiers.**

Elle et son Elliot s'écartèrent pour me laisser entrer, son amant lui dit qu'il allait prendre une douche et partir au travail car il bossait cet après-midi. Cela m'arrangeait dans un sens car je me voyais mal discuter avec lui. Sherry m'indiqua ou m'assoir dans sa cuisine et mis la cafetière en route. Son appartement était plus vaste et bien décoré. Elle s'assied en face de moi et demanda :

**-Alors qu'est ce que tu deviens ?**

**-Pas grand chose, je n'ai plus de missions donc je voyage.**

**-Plus de missions ? Tu es encore un mercenaire ?**

**-On ne se refait pas.**

**-Mais tu pourrais venir ici et devenir agent, tu as les compétences requises.**

**-Mouais... C'est pas mon truc. **

La cafetière indiqua que la boisson était prête, elle se trouvait dos à moi et mon instinct masculin fit dévier mon regard sur ses formes féminines, elle portait toujours son pyjama au short trop court moulant joliment ses fesses. Son Elliot sortit de la salle de bain en blouse blanche, prêt pour travailler, il s'approcha de Sherry et l'attira vers lui en l'attrapant par la taille pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de filer.

**-Ca fait combien de temps lui et toi ?** Demandais-je lorsqu'elle le tandis ma tasse.

**-Environs 10 mois je pense, désolée je ne t'en ai pas parlé.**

**-En même temps je ne suis pas ton père ça ne me regarde pas.**

**-Oui... Enfin bref... Tu es là pour tes 50 dollars ?**

**-Oui et non, j'avais envie de te voir.**

**-Oooh, je t'ai manqué ?**

**-Bah après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble c'est sur que ça fait un vide.**

**-Oui... Ça te dirait de rester quelques jours ici ? J'ai une permission autant en profiter.**

**-Seulement si tu fais un meilleur café.**

**-Très amusant...**

**-T'es plus douée pour arrachée des têtes de zombies.**

**-Mouais.**

**-Mais sinon ne t'embête pas, j'ai une chambre dans un Hôtel pas loin.**

**-Comme tu veux.**

**-Et puis je veux ne pas te déranger, toi et ton Roméo anglais.**

**-Tu ne nous dérangerais pas.**

**-Toi peut être pas, mais lui...**

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.**

**-Tu es trop naïve ma pauvre Sherry.**

**-...Enfin bon tu m'excuse quelques minutes je vais peut être allé m'habiller. Fais comme chez toi.**

**-D'accord.**

Elle disparut en direction de la salle de bain, se qui me laissais la possibilité d'observer plus en détail son appartement. Dans la pièce principale il y avait quelques cadres, j'en saisis un au hasard. C'était une photo d'elle et de son Elliot sur une plage, ils étaient en maillots de bain, rien de bien intéressant. Sherry sorti de la salle de bain avant que je ne trifouille d'autres choses. Elle portait un débardeur rose et simple pantalon.

**-Bon**, commença-t-elle, **ça te dis de faire quelque chose ? Comme visiter les mémoriaux...**

**-Ça m'a m'ait barbant...**

**-On ne va pas rester ici et se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ?!**

**- Pourquoi ne pas me parler de toi plutôt ?**

**-De moi ?**

**-Et bien oui, j'arrive et je découvre ton petit ami, il y a peut être d'autre truc que tu ne m'a pas dit.**

**-Et bien...** elle fit mine de réfléchir, **je suis allé au mariage de Leon le mois dernier.**

**-Leon ? Celui qu'on a croisé en Chine ?**

**-Oui, il s'est marié avec...**

**-Mais je m'en fou moi de lui !**

**-Bah alors ne me demande pas ce qu'il y a de beau dans ma vie !**

**-Ne t'énerve pas comme ça !**

**-Je ne m'énerve pas ! J'ai juste haussé le ton parce que toi et ton sale caractère vous me... Ne rigole pas !**

**-Mais je ne rigole pas.**

Elle grogna et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Je me plantais devant elle en croisant les bras, elle leva la tête vers moi.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je n'avais pas le souvenir que tu étais si gamine.**

**-Jake...** Grogna-t-elle, **je ne suis pas gamine, tu m'exaspère c'est tout !**

**-Je t'exaspère** ? Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle, Sherry me lança un regard dépité se qui me fit rire. Ce genre de conversation m'avait manqué.

**-Oui...**

* * *

Jake et moi avons passé une semaines ensemble à se balader dans les 4 coins de la ville, je dois avouer que c'était agréable d'être avec lui sans zombies ou autres monstres étranges, il restait dîner avec nous tout les soir et m'aidait même à faire le repas. Par contre il avait raison sur un point, Elliot ne l'appréciait pas, vraiment pas...  
Généralement nous nous disputions lorsque Jake nous laissait le soir et ce soit ne fit pas exception.

**-Il va rester encore longtemps ? Demanda Elliot en mettant son pyjama.**

**-Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?**

**-Oh pour savoir... C'est juste que...**

**-Que quoi ?** Insistais-je en enlevant ma chemise.

**-Je ne sais pas, je le trouve étrange.**

**-Jake n'est pas toujours facile à vivre mais...**

**-Ce n'est pas son caractère qui me gêne.**

**-Alors quoi ?** Dis-je en le fixant.

**-Je... N'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde.**

**-Tu voudrais qu'il me regarde comment ?**

Il rit et s'approcha de moi pour caresser mon visage.

**-Tu es trop naïve Sherry, ou alors tu ne cherche pas à comprendre.** Devant mon regard perplexe il s'expliqua, **il t'aime c'est évident, ça se voie dans ses yeux.**

**-Jake ? Non impossible, tu es juste paranoïaque.**

Il s'éloigne de moi en soupirant et se coucha.

**-Si tu le dis**. Ajouta-t-il.

J'enfilais rapidement mon pyjama et le rejoignit au lit. Jake m'aimer ? Pas possible, durant un temps je l'ai aimé mais nous avons pris des chemins différents et je m'y fis une raison, nous étions trop différents. Alors c'était impossible.  
Quand le soleil me chatouilla le visage, Elliot était déjà parti depuis longtemps, il travaillait, encore... Heureusement que nous sortions se soir sinon nous ne nous verrions plus...  
Je m'habillais rapidement et attendus l'arrivée de Jake, comme tous les jours. Il me salua brièvement à son arrivée et me fit la bise avant d'entrer et de demander :

**-Alors, quelle idée géniale as-tu eu pour occuper notre journée aujourd'hui ?**

**-Et bien en fait**, commençais-je avec un rire nerveux,** Elliot m'emmène dîner ce soir tu te souviens ?**

**-Oui tu m'en as parlé i jours.**

**-Et bien j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle robe pour l'occasion et donc... Tu pourrais m'accompagner faire les magasins ?**

**-Tu te fou de ma gueule ? Est ce que je ressemble à une femme folle de shopping ?**

**-Aller s'il te plaît, ou si tu préfère j'appelle Claire mon amie et tu rentre chez toi.**

**-Non c'est bon, mais dès que t'as trouvé on s'en va.**

**-D'accord. Merci !**

Je le pris par la main et me précipitais vers l'entrée de l'appartement.

* * *

Je n'avais jamais emmené une femme faire les magasins, c'est plutôt drôle à voir, Sherry se battait peut être comme un homme mais ressemblait à une petite fille lorsqu'on la laissait dans un magasin de fringues. J'étais réduis à l'état de porte manteau, elle filait à toute vitesse entre les rayons et déposait régulièrement de nouvelles robes dans les bras. Au bout d'un moment tout de même elle s'arrêta et m'entraina vers les cabines d'essayages.

**-Ne bouge pas, j'ai besoin de ton avis**. Me dit-elle enthousiaste.

-**Pitié dépêche toi, c'est de la torture.**

Elle commença un défiler avec plusieurs robes qui étaient soit trop sombre, trop colorées, trop décolletées, trop longue ou trop courte à mon goût.  
Autour de moi, d'autres hommes subissaient le même supplice que moi, la seule différence était qu'ils accompagnaient leur petites amies.  
Finalement Sherry sorti de sa cabine vêtue d'une robe bandeau qui moulait son corps à la perfection plutôt courte. Elle était très simple, d'un bleu pâle magnifique.

**-Alors ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**-Euh... Je... Tu... Balbutiais-je.**

**-Elle te plaît ?**

**-Oui**, elle retourna dans sa cabine pour s'admirer dans la glace et je m'approchais d'elle en fixant son reflet d'un air pensif. **Il en a de la chance...**

Elle releva les yeux et se retrouva pour être face à moi.

**-Jake...**

Je remarquais finalement que ma main était descendue dans le bas de son dos et qu'elle me fixait dans les yeux légèrement perplexes.

-** Excuse-moi**, dis-je en retirant ma main.

**-Ce n'est rien...**

Elle ferma le rideau de sa cabine et se rhabilla rapidement, régla ses achats et nous retournâmes rapidement chez elle. Elle s'arrêta sur son pallier et se tourna vers moi.

**-Merci pour ta patience aujourd'hui.**

**-De rien. Excuse-moi encore pour mon égarement de tout à l'heure.**

**-Oh ce n'est pas grave...**

**-Si tu le dis... Bonne soirée...**

Je lui embrassais la joue comme à mon habitude mais elle semblait se redire à mon contact et ne dis pas un mot. Je m'éloignais donc simplement.

**-Jake...** Me cria-t-elle.

-Hum ?

**-Je... À demain.**

**-À demain...**

* * *

C'était stupide, stupide de ma part de me raidir si violemment simplement pour une main presque posée sur mes fesses. C'est juste que... Après cela je me dis qu'Elliot à peut être raison, Jake m'aime peut être. Mais moi dans tout ça... Qu'est ce que j'en pense ? C'est tourmentée que je me préparais pour ma soirée avec Elliot. Soucieuse de savoir quoi penser.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez :3**

**Une petite review pour la route ? ( Ne jouez pas aux lecteurs fantomes please :p)**

**Bisous baveux, lenassei !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre de ma fiction sur Resident Evil :)**

**Pardonnez mon orthographe et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il devait être dans les alentours de minuit quand quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Je crus d'abord à une hallucination auditive mais le bruit se répéta de nouveau. Avec beaucoup de nonchalance je me levais de mon lit pour ouvrir, m'apprêtant à tomber sur ce vieux fou de concierge de l'hôtel qui passait régulièrement pour savoir si tout se passait bien. Mais en fait...

-**Sherry ?!** M'exclamais-je en la découvrant devant ma porte,** mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Euh... Salut. Je peux entrer ?**

Son manque d'entrain me choqua légèrement.

**-Oui, vas-y.**

Je refermais la porte derrière elle et l'observait furtivement, elle portait la robe que nous avions trouvé dans la journée avec une paire d'escarpins blanc assortis à sa veste ainsi que quelques bijoux comme des boucles d'oreilles, bracelets et colliers blanc également. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée se qui faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux, en bref, elle était superbe.

**-Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite nocturne ?** Dis-je en lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait s'assoir sur le canapé miteux de ma chambre d'hôtel.

**- Excuse-moi encore de t'embêter en pleine nuit,** s'excusa-t-elle, **mais je ne peux pas rentrer dormir chez moi et tu es la première personne chez qui j'ai pensé venir.**

**-Comment ça tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi,** répétais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés, **t'as perdu ta clé et ton Roméo anglais t'as fait le mauvais coup de rentrer le premier et de te fermer la porte au nez ?**

Elle pouffa de rire mais son regard se faisait toujours fuyant alors je compris que quelque chose la tourmentait.

**-Ok tu peux dormir ici si tu veux, je peux te filer un T-shirt pour être plus à l'aise pour dormir.**

**-Merci, c'est gentil.**

Je lui montrais la salle de bain et lui fournis un T-shirt pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Elle sortie rapidement, elle avait retiré son maquillage du mieux qu'elle pouvait et portait mon T-shirt, dix fois trop grand pour elle et une culotte.

-**Alors**, commençais-je en la fixant,** tu m'explique ton problème avec Elliot ?**

**-C'est que je n'ai pas très envie de... D'accord**.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et je pris une chaise pour être en face d'elle.

**-On était au restaurant**, reprit-elle, **tout se passait bien et... Il m'a demandé en mariage.**

J'ouvrais des yeux énormes.

**-En mariage ? Toi... En mariage ?**

**-Oui**, elle enfouît son visage dans ses mains.

**- Et tu... Enfin, qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?**

**-Rien.**

**-Rien ?! Comment ça rien ?!**

**-Je...** Elle grogna et se laissa tomber sur le côté. **Je n'ai pas sus répondre.**

**-Mais pourtant tu l'aime je ne vois pas le problème.**

**-Mais je n'ai pas répondu immédiatement ! Si je l'aimais autant que je le pensais j'aurais tout de suite dit oui !**

**-C'est pas comme si vous aviez rompus.**

**-Oui, mais bon...**

**-Arrête de te morfondre, demain ça ira mieux.**

**-Moui...**

**-Allez bouge, ce n'est pas tout ça mais n'oublie pas que tu m'as réveillé et j'aimerais dormir.**

**-Mais c'est le canapé.**

**-Je ne suis pas un rustre, je te laisse le lit.**

**-Mais je suis déjà installée sur le...**

**-Discute pas !**

**-Mais...**

Exaspéré et fatigué, je n'avais pas le courage de lutter davantage avec elle alors je la saisis simplement et la portais avant de la jeter sur le lit.

-**Ouïe... Effectivement, quel gentleman...** Dit-elle avec sarcasme.

-**Tu pourrais dormir dans la rue, te plains pas, bonne nuit.**

**-Bonne nuit.**

* * *

-**Jake...** Soufflais-je.

**-Hum...**

**-Jake !**

**-Quoi ?!**

**-Je peux empreinter ta douche ?**

**-Tu te fou de moi ?!**

**-Bah je préfère demander.**

**-Bah oui vas-y.**

**-Merci.**

Il se rendouilla et se rendormis immédiatement. Je fonçais immédiatement sous la douche pour profiter de l'eau chaude. J'avais juste omis un petit détail : j'avais laissé ma robe dans la pièce principale de la chambre. C'était partis pour une mission commando, j'enveloppais mon corps avec la plus grande serviette que je trouvais, elle tombait juste en dessous de mes fesses alors cela ferait l'affaire. J'espérais que Jake dormirais encore, cela faciliterait les choses, j'ouvris la porte et avançait calmement vers l'endroit où j'avais laissé mes affaires mais à ma grande surprise, il n'y avait rien ! Perplexe, je me mis à regarder tout autour de moi dans l'espoir d'apercevoir mes vêtements.

**-C'est ça que tu cherche ?** Dit Jake, visiblement amusé derrière moi.** T'es quand même tête en l'air.**

Je me retournais et il tourna la tête sans doute gêné de ma tenue.

**-Merci**, dis-je en saisissant la robe.** Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps, dès que j'ai fini je rentre chez moi.**

**-Tu ne me dérange pas.**

**-Peut être, mais de toutes façons j'ai hâte de mettre de nouveaux vêtements. Si tu veux tu peux venir avec moi, je suis encore en vacances.**

**-Ok.**

Après cela nous fumes ce qui était convenue et une fois chez moi, je fonçais dans la chambre pour changer de vêtements, Elliot n'était pas là évidemment puisqu'il travaillait, encore... J'optais pour une tenue classique, un simple T-shirt et un pantacourt et rejoignit Jake qui m'attendait bien sagement dans la cuisine.  
Nous n'avoue pas eut le temps de faire grand chose car contre toutes attentes Elliot est rentré à midi. Il remarqua immédiatement la présence de Jake et se jeta sur lui avec violence pour lui décrocher une belle droite sous mes yeux choqués.

**-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?!** Criais-je.

**-C'est avec lui que t'as passé la nuit ?! Tu m'as planté pour aller coucher avec ce type ?!**

**-Quoi ?! Mais non j...**

Il me saisit violemment par le bras et le serra fortement.

-**Je t'aimais ! Je voulais construire ma vie avec toi !**

**-Elly calme-toi, il ne s'est rien passé hier soir...**

**-Tais-toi !**

Dans un élan de rage il me projeta violemment au sol, je pus lire dans ses yeux qu'il regretta immédiatement ce geste mais Jake le pria que quitter l'appartement avec ses affaires et de ne jamais revenir s'il ne s'excusait pas immédiatement vu la façon dont il venait de me traiter. Il s'exécuta sans dire un mot et rassembla ses affaires sans même me dire au revoir lorsqu'il quitta les lieux.

* * *

L'anglais était parti depuis une dizaine de minutes mais Sherry n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, elle était comme figée et cela commençait à m'inquiéter un peu. Je finis par m'accroupir face à elle pour croiser son regard.

**-Je suis désolé**, dis-je sincèrement,** mais il a été violent avec toi et ça m'a mis hors de moi.**

**-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu lui as laissé le choix et il est parti.**

**-Peut être mais...**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Jake, je vais bien.**

**-T'es sûre ?**

**-Non...**

Le reste de la journée fut plutôt lourde. Sherry semblait de plus en plus déprimé par l'absence de son Elliot et j'étais triste avec elle, je n'aimais pas la voir comme cela.

**-Tu ne veux pas rester dormir ce soir ?** M'a-t-elle demandé en début de soirée,** je n'ai plus l'habitude de vivre seule et j'ai besoin d'un ami.**

**-Si tu veux.**

**-Merci. J'ai un canapé-lit dans le bureau si tu veux.**

**-Ça sera parfait.**

Finalement, cela fait une semaine que je loge chez Sherry, pas par pur plaisir d'être avec elle, même si je suis heureux d'y être, mais parce qu'elle ne vit plus. Depuis sa rupture, elle espère que son Elliot reviendra mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors je m'occupe d'elle en attendant. Je pense que sans moi elle se laisserait complètement aller. Je n'ose pas non plus trop la bousculer car je me sens responsable de sa séparation avec l'autre idiot. Mais bon, elle reprend le travail demain, il faudrait qu'elle se secoue les puces.

**-Sherry**, l'interpellais-je depuis la cuisine.

Aucune réponse.

**-Sherry !**

**-Quoi...** Meugla-t-elle depuis le canapé du salon.

Je me dirigeais vers elle et lui balançais un cousin dans la figure.

**-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?!**

Je m'accroupi devant elle pour lui dire :

**-Ça fait une semaine que tu es comme ça, il faut que tu te réveille, Elliot est parti mais la vie continue ! Tu ressemble à une préado après une rupture.**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Et alors ? Tu bosse demain ! Il faut te ressaisir.**

**-j'ai pas envie.**

Elle se rendouilla dans le canapé et me tourna le dos. Je jurais et repartis vers la cuisine.

* * *

Je pense que je m'étais endormie mais une sensation désagréable de froid me réveilla instantanément. Jake se tenait fièrement devant moi, bassine à la main.

**-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?!** Hurlais-je.

**-Puisque la manière douce n'a pas fonctionné tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.**

**-Mais...**

**-Écoute, c'est sur je ne sais pas ce ça fait d'être plaqué mais tu es une femme forte non ?**

**-Oui mais...**

**-Alors ressaisis toi !**

J'étais émue et énervée contre lui, d'une part parce que l'eau était vraiment froide et que le canapé était trempé ! Mais il m'avait aidé à avancer. Sans prévenir je me jetais dans ses bras pour l'enlacer et lui glissais un "merci" à l'oreille.

Après cela tout est allé très vite, Jake s'est définitivement installé chez moi comme colocataire puisque nous nous étions réhabitués à la présence quotidienne de l'autre, je l'ai convaincue de devenir agent et il a rejoint les services gouvernementaux mais nous n'étions pas dans les même services. Les missions sur le terrain étaient plutôt rares pour lui comme pour moi alors nous menions une vie bien tranquille. Jusqu'a ce que l'on m'annonce qu'un groupuscule Djihadiste implanté sur une île dans le pacifique était suspecté d'être en possession d'échantillons d'une mutation du virus-C. Naturellement vu mon expérience avec les virus, mes supérieurs voulaient m'y envoyer avec une petite équipe. Je partais le soir même.

Jake rentrait lorsque je finissais ma valise.

**-Tu pars ?** Demanda-t-il.

**-Oui, une mission.**

**-Dangereuse ?**

**-Pas vraiment.**

**-Tu ne sais pas mentir Sherry**. Dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

**-Ça va aller, après tout je suis indestructible.**

Il me regarda faussement convaincu mais acquiesça finalement.

**-Sois prudente.**

**-Promis**. Ma valise étant achever je me dirigeais immédiatement vers la porte pour partir en glissant un dernier mot à Jake, n'oublie pas d'arroser mes fleurs, je serrais absente plusieurs mois mais je veux les voir dans le même état à mon retour.

**-Ok.**

* * *

Cela fait 5 mois que nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de l'équipe de Sherry. Mes supérieurs craignent le pire, aussi ils m'envoient avec quelques agents à leur recherche. J'avoue être mort de trouille. Pas pour les terroristes mais pour Sherry. Et s'ils l'avaient tué ? Je savais que c'était risqué pour elle, les autres je m'en contrefiche mais je ne veux pas la perdre. Quand je pense qu'i peine quelques mois nous vivions une vie presque normale...  
L'avions nous lâcha sur la côte est de L'île pour que nous ne soyons pas repérés. La végétation était dense mais on pouvait voir que des chemins avaient été tracés par l'homme. Rapidement l'équipe se sépara en 4 duos pour couvrir les 4 plus gros secteurs de l'île. Mon coéquipier et moi nous chargions du laboratoire. Génial. Les locaux étaient lugubres, délabrés et mal éclairés, normal, cependant, il n'y avait personne. Pas de gardes, pas de piège... Rien. Mon équipier, dont le nom m'était complètement inconnu reçut un appel des autres membres de l'équipe disant qu'eux aussi ne croisaient personne... C'était étrange. Soudain, une explosion non loin de ma position retint notre attention. Sans vraiment attendre l'autre je courrais en direction de la détonation. De la fumée s'échappait depuis un bâtiment peu en dessous de nous. Plusieurs coups de feu se firent entendre et nous vîmes 3 silhouettes s'enfuir de l'endroit en courant : sûrement des survivants de l'équipe de Sherry. Ils partaient se mettre à couvert dans l'étage inférieur de notre bâtiment. Mon équipier n'attendit même pas les ordres et fonça les rejoindre. Je fis de même évidemment. Quand j'arrivais vers eux, mon équipier tentait difficilement de les convaincre que nous étions de leur côté tandis qu'ils barricadaient l'entrée par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Visiblement les longs mois passés entre les mains des djihadistes les avaient rendus méfiants. L'un d'eux, ou plutôt l'une d'entre eux menaçait mon partenaire avec férocité.

**-N'avancez pas !** Répétait-elle.

Je reconnu immédiatement cette voix et fut soulagé de savoir que sa propriétaire allait bien même si elle paraissait affreusement pâle et amaigrit par ces 5 mois en compagnie des terroristes. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, Sherry se radoucie immédiatement mais ses compagnons restaient sur leur gardes.

**-Du calme, on est les gentils**. Dis-je à l' intention des 3 rescapés.

-**Jake ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?** Interrogea Sherry afin de montrer aux autres qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance.

-Je suis là pour te sauver... Enfin sauver votre équipe. Il y a d'autres survivants ?

- **Aucune idée,** m'informa l'un des rescapés.** Nous avons été séparés il y a longtemps.**

Sherry allait ajouter quelque chose mais l'impact des balles sur le métal la coupa, les Djihadistes venaient de faire leur Grand retour. Mon équipier et les compagnons de Sherry se mirent à couvert tandis que je dirais celle-ci par le poignet pour la mettre à l'abri avec moi avant qu'une autre valse de balles ne commence.

**-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?** S'inquiéta Sherry.

**-On prend la fuite dès qu'ils rechargent.**

**-C'est dangereux.**

**-Pas le choix.**

Je fis signes aux autres afin de leur indiquer mon plan. Au moment venu tout le monde se rua vers l'étage supérieur du laboratoire, sous la pluie de plomb qui avait reprit plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Par chance, plusieurs autres membres de l'équipe de sauvetage étaient arrivés (probablement alerté par l'explosion) et repoussèrent les terroristes du mieux qu'ils purent en notre compagnie. Bien que j'aie passé une arme à Sherry pour qu'elle puisse aider, elle ne tirait pas et restait à couvert à côté de moi, étrange, elle était pourtant généralement combative. Une fois les derniers poursuivants des survivants achevés, je me tournais vers l'équipe pour voir si nous n'avions pas eut de victimes mais Sherry m'agrippa le bras lorsque je me relevais.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**-J'ai... Un petit problème,** commença-t-elle en regardant son ventre.

**-Et bien quoi ?** M'impatientais-je en ne voyant rien d'anormal à son débardeur noir.

Elle pressa sa deuxième main contre le côté droit de son bas ventre et celle-ci se colora de rouge.

**-Merde !** M'exclamais-je,** où sont tes pouvoirs super-girl, pourquoi ça n'a pas guéri ?**

**-La balle est coincée.**

**-Montre**.

Un membre de notre petit groupe m'aida à l'allonger et maintenu sa tête pendant que j'examinais la blessure de Sherry.

**- Retire-la...** Supplia-t-elle.

**-Impossible, je n'arriverais pas à la déloger, c'est trop**  
**Profond.**

Vu la quantité de sang qui s'échappait de la plaie, il fallait reconduire vite Sherry à l'avion pour que l'équipe médicale s'occupe d'elle ou elle y passerait probablement.  
Je confectionnais un bandage de fortune pour ralentir un minimum l'hémorragie avec les bandes que venais de me donner l'un des sauveteurs tout en déclarant :

**-Je l'emmène au point de rendez-vous, continuez sans moi je vous rejoins après, les ex-otages vous venez avec moi ?**

Ils déclinèrent mon offre, voulant tuer leurs ancien tyrans, mon partenaire (celui qui était avec moi depuis le début) proposa de m'accompagner car il valait mieux que l'on puisse me couvrir m'assura-t-il.

Au départ, sur la route Sherry était capable de marcher, mais au fur et à mesure je dus d'abord l'aider à avancer et ensuite la porter.

**-Je t'avais dis que cette mission était dangereuse**, lançais-je pour m'assurer qu'elle reste consciente.

**-Elle ne devait pas l'être, c'est juste que ça s'est compliqué**, souffla-t-elle.

**-Je vois ça...** Je marquais une pause, **tu sais même si t'es pas très belle à voir, je sus heureux de te retrouver.**

**- Oooh, s'il te plaît épargne-moi tes phrases sentimentales, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir**.

Je ne répondis pas, ne voulant pas lui faire part de l'inquiétude funeste qui grandissait en moi à son égard.

**- Nous sommes presque arrivés,** informa mon équipier.

**-D'accord, tu vois**, dis-je a l'égard de Sherry,** tu ne vas pas mourir puisque nous sommes arrivés et l'équipe médicale va vite te retirer cette saloperie de ton corps. Et après on finit la mission et on rentre à la maison.**

**-J'ai hâte...**

Les membres de l'équipage nous accueillirent avec méfiance et braquèrent des armes sur nous, mais, en voyant Sherry les baissèrent immédiatement. Ils me la prirent des bras et l'emmenèrent sur une couchette de l'avion afin de traiter sa blessure et lui donnèrent une gélule à avaler. C'était pour l'endormir afin qu'elle ne sente pas l'opération de fortune qu'elle allait subir. Ils me laissèrent quelques minutes avec elle le temps de préparer les outils pour retirer le plomb.

J'étais accroupi à côté d'elle et lui caraissait la joue de façon distraite mais elle attrapa ma main (avec difficulté) pour attirer mon attention.

**-Tu vas retourner aider les autres?**

**-Oui, quand bien même j'étais ici pour toi, il reste une mission à finir.**

**-...Soit prudent s'il te plaît... Promet-moi de rester en vie...**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. On se reverra à ton réveil.**

**-Oui...**

Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer et sa main glissa d'un coup de la mienne : c'était un cachet très efficace ! J'embrassais le front de Sherry avant de partir rejoindre l'équipe pour terminer cette mission.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Je mérite pas une petite review pour la route :3 ?**

**Bisous baveux à tous, Lenassei**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo ! En ce dernier jour de vacances (pour moi) je viens poster ce chapitre :D**

**Pardonnez l'orthographe, ce chapitre est assez long donc j'ai sûrement sauté des fautes :/**

**J'espère que vous aimerez : 3**

* * *

J'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux, j'étais tellement bien... Une chose est sûre, l'endroit où je me trouvais était beaucoup mieux que l'île perdue au milieu du pacifique où j'avais vécue durant 5 mois. Une minute. La mission, comment avait fini cette fichu mission ?! Où était Jake ? Je m'éveillais en un sursaut, piquer par le souvenir des Djihadistes. Dans mon éveil si soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un grogner. Je remarquais enfin Jake, qui dormait à côté de moi, son bras enlaçant mon ventre. Une minute, qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?!

**-Jake ?** Murmurais-je.

-**Quoi...?**

-**Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!**

Il ouvrit les yeux, encore à moitié endormis et le regarda avant de marmonner.

**-C'est toi, tu étais encore à moitié dans les vapes quand on est rentrés et t'as fais une espèce de crise de panique. Alors tu m'as demandé de rester avec toi pour te rassurer.** Il se recoucha immédiatement après cela. J'avoue ne pas me souvenir des choses qu'il venait d'évoquer.

-**Mais... Et la mission ?**

**-Un succès, les terroristes n'ont plus de virus, les trois quart de ton équipe ont étaient retrouvé vivant donc ça va.**

**-Et pas de blessés ?**

**-Des égratignures, rien de plus. Tu peux dormir maintenant ? Ou te lever si tu veux mais laisse moi dormir.**

**-D'accord. Désolée.**

J'avais suffisamment dormis mais j'ignore pourquoi mais je ne voulais pas me lever, d'ailleurs Jake non plus n'y tenait pas je pense puisque son bras n'avait pas quitter mon ventre. Je me collais donc a lui et refermais les yeux. Je le sentis resserrer son étreinte et plonger sa tête au creux de mon coup, il avait du avoir affreusement peur pour moi vu l'affection qu'il me témoignait. Lorsque je m'éveillais pour de bon cette fois, Jake était lever. En sortant du lit, je remarquais que je portais des vêtements différents, enfin par vêtement je veux plutôt dire que ne portais que des sous vêtements et une veste ! Je suppose que c'est l'équipe médicale qui a du me déshabiller mais bon... Depuis combien de temps cette mission est-elle terminée ? Je sortie de la chambre sans m'être plus habillée, depuis le temps, Jake devait s'être habitué a me voir pratiquement nue. Je l'aperçus rapidement, il était déjà la télévision et regardait ce qui semblait être une conférence de presse du président. Sans un mot je m'assois à côté de lui, concentrée sur le programme. Le nouveau président était un homme droit et juste. Il avait conservé Leon dans son entourage puisque je remarquais la présence de celui en arrière plan. Il devait sûrement être mort d'inquiétude pour moi, Leon à toujours été une sorte de grand frère, voir de père pour moi et on avait du l'informer de ma mission. Le président remerciait mon service et assurait à la population que toute menace avait été vaincu.

-**C'est ça...** Lâcha Jake sarcastique.

-**Oui, il y aura toujours une prochaine fois.**

**-Ouais, mais la prochaine fois, tu n'y participeras pas.**

**-Pardon ? Pourquoi ça ?**

**-Tu as été infecté étant gamine, en Chine tu as été séquestré durant 6 mois et tu as failli mourir et cette fois... Et bien c'était pareil ! Je ne veux plus que tu risques ta vie comme ça.**

**-Mais c'est mon métier ! Et puis Tu ne peux pas décider à ma place !**

**-Je veux seulement t'empêcher de faire une bêtise.**

**-Parce que tu es un bon exemple peut être ?** Dis-je en me levant.

**-Je ne vois pas le rapport.**

**-Pourquoi devrais-je écouté quelqu'un qui a toujours traiter la vie avec mépris et l'a risqué des milliers de fois sans vraies raisons ?**

**-C'est différent !** Il s'était lever pour me faire face.

-**Je ne manquerais à personne, je n'ai aucune famille qui me pleurerais alors que toi si ! Ne risque pas ta vie pour rien.**

**Je hochais la tête en signe de négation.**

**-Tu as tout faux Jake...**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je vais faire un tour**, déclarais-je en allant me débarbouiller rapidement.

**-Attends, Sherry...**

**-Stop ! Je n'ai pas envie de le disputer avec toi aujourd'hui.**

* * *

Sherry venait de partir, sans même prendre son téléphone. Je l'ai peut être vexé. J'ignore pourquoi d'ailleurs, je n'ai rien fait de spécial, qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir la protéger ? Je pense que je n'arrive pas à lui faire comprendre que je tiens à elle. Je pense qu'elle est la personne la puis importante à mes yeux aujourd'hui. Sherry m'a transformé. Littéralement. Je ne me suis jamais soucié des autres avant de la connaitre. J'ai eu peur pour elle en Chine lorsque nous avons été séparé et la encore j'ai eu peur de la retrouver morte sur cette fichue île. Mais ça, je n'arrive pas à lui dire car je ne suis pas un homme de sentiments. Elle m'impressionne, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, malgré sa petite taille, Sherry m'a déjà tenue tête et a tenue tête à d'autres personnes. Elle est incroyable. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a sous-entendue tout à l'heure ?

* * *

**-Sherry ? Quelle bonne surprise ! J'allais justement passer te voir pour m'assurer que tu allais bien. **

**-Salut Leon, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.**

**-Parfait, tu veux entrer ?**

**-Volontiers.**

C'est un peu idiot mais Leon est la première personne que j'ai eu envie de voir après être partie de l'appartement. Il a toujours sus m'épauler et m'écouter... De plus cela fait plus de 5 mois que je ne l'ai pas vu.

**-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?**

**-Un café s'il te plaît.**

**-Ok, tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux.**

**-Merci. **J'allais m'assoir dans le salon quand je remarquais des outils, peintures et divers objets décoratifs dans un coin de la pièce.

**-Tu fais de travaux ?** Demandais-je.

**-Plutôt des aménagements,** M'expliqua Leon depuis sa cuisine. **En fait...**

-En fait notre famille s'agrandit. Coupa une voix féminine derrière moi. Je souris en me retournant pour voir le Ventre joliment arrondis de madame Kennedy. Je ne connaissais pas énormément la femme de Leon mais je sais qu'il l'aimait comme un fou (et elle aussi d'ailleurs). J'étais heureuse pour eux car visiblement, Ada rayonnait de joie à l'idée d'être mère (Chose étrange car elle ne me semblait pas très maternelle)

**-Félicitation !** Dis-je sincèrement, **c'est pour Bientôt ?**

**-D'ici 3 mois selon les médecins**, m'expliqua Leon en me rapportant ma tasse.

Je le remerciais poliment et nous nous placions tous les 3 dans les fauteuils du salon.

**-C'est génial ! Je ne pensais pas que Leon aurait des enfants un jour !**

**-Et bien, moi comme Ada non plus !**

**-Oui,** avoua Ada, **c'était une véritable surprise, on ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, avec les vies que nous menions... Mais finalement, quand je l'ai senti remuer en moi, j'ai compris que c'était possible.**

-**C'est super.**

Nous sommes resté un moment à discuter du bébé puis de choses diverses avant qu'ada ne nous quitte pour se rendre a un rendez-vous. Lorsque qu'elle fut partis Leon me demanda :

-**Alors Sherry, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**

**-Pourquoi tu demande ça ?**

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu passes juste pour prendre des nouvelles ? Généralement tu téléphones juste pour ça. Alors, qu'est ce qui te chagrine ?

Décidément il me connaît bien.

-** Et bien... Tu vois depuis un moment je vis avec Jake et...**

**-Jake ? Le fils de Wesker ?!**

**-Oui.**

**-Sherry, il est dangereux ! C'est un Wesker !**

**-Il n'est pas comme son père.**

**-Méfis toi de lui quand même, il pourrait te faire du mal.**

**-Jamais il ne me ferrait quoi que ce soit, c'est justement pour ça que je suis là.**

**-Quoi ? **

**-Il est pire que protecteur, on ne s'est pas vraiment disputé, mais ça m'agace qu'il veuille m'interdire de repartir en mission juste pour une blessure.**

**-Tu ne t'ai pas dit que c'est juste parce qu'il tenait à toi ?**

**-Ce n'est pas une raison !**

-**Oh que si, tu ne sais pas ce dont un homme est capable pour protéger ceux qu'il aime, qui a se faire haïr par eux. Crois moi.**

**-Ah oui ? **

**-Oui, j'ai frôlé la mort des dizaines de fois pour Ada.**

**-Mais ce n'est pas comparable, Ada est la femme que tu aimes.**

Leon me lança un regard et je compris où il voulait en venir.

**-Jake ne m'aime pas de cette manière,** m'offusquais-je immédiatement en rougissant.

-**Il m'a l'air d'être le genre d'homme qui n'aime personne appart lui même. Pourtant il s'est installé avec toi et à courut sur une île perdu pour te sauver.**

-**C'est vrai mais...**

**-Enfin après je suppose seulement.**

Il se leva pour débarrasser nos tasses mais ajouta :

**-Et toi ?**

**-Moi ?**

**-Oui. Qu'est ce que tu éprouve pour Jake ?**

* * *

Nous sommes en fin de journée à présent et Sherry n'est toujours pas rentrée. Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à dire que cela m'inquiète mais j'aimerais bien qu'elle revienne pour qu'on puisse s'expliquer plus calmement. Et puis où a-t-elle pût aller comme ça ? Chez la soeur de Redfield ? Elle me parle souvent d'elle alors c'est possible mais bon je n'ai pas envie de prendre contact avec un membre de la famille Redfield !

Sherry est finalement rentrée dans les alentour de 21h. J'étais à moitié endormi dans le canapé quand j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. J'étais soulager.

-**Jake ? Je suis là.** M'informa Sherry, ne me distinguant pas visiblement. Je me redressais rapidement et accourus vers elle mais, me stoppa net devant elle. Ne sachant pas quoi lui dire.

-**Écoute, Sherry pour tout à l'heure...**

-**Je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas à réagir comme ça.**

**-Non ! C'est moi. Je ne suis pas ton père, je n'ai pas à prendre de décisions pour toi mais... Je n'ai juste pas envie de te perdre.**

Elle me sourit et m'enlaça en signe de paix.

-**Au fait, tu étais où pendant tout ce temps ?**

**-Chez Leon.** Dit-elle en allant vers la cuisine, **sa femme attend un petit garçon, c'est génial non ?**

**-Super.** Dis-je sans le moindre intérêt.

-**Je trouve ça tellement adorable. Leon aime sa femme depuis tellement longtemps, c'est merveilleux de pouvoir avoir un enfant avec son âme sœur.**

**-Euh...** Elle semblait perdue dans un espèce de rêve mais voyant mon regard, secoua la tête et me dit :

**-Excuse moi, c'est mon côté fleur bleu qui ressort.**

**-Non je comprends... Tu aurais aimé vivre la même chose avec Elliot ?** Sherry baissa les yeux, même si sa rupture avec Elliot commençait à dater, elle avait encore du mal à s'y faire.

**-On voulait tout les deux une famille**, m'expliqua-t-elle,** mais visiblement nous n'étions pas fait pour fonder cette famille ensemble.**

-**Bah, je suis sur qu'un jour tu le trouveras ton Âme soeur.**

**-Oui, c'est sur... Et toi aussi. Toi aussi tu la trouveras.**

Je l'ai déjà trouvé pensais-je. Je suppose. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de ma vie, mais Sherry est une femme que j'apprécie. Que... J'aime je pense.

**-Bon,** reprit-elle, me sortant de mes pensées,** je n'ai pas pris de vraie douche depuis des lustres alors si tu veux bien m'excuser.**

**-Je t'en pris.**

La soirée se déroula normalement, Sherry regardait une série de femmes à la télévision tandis que je lisais tranquillement un livre banal. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison elle se mit à me fixer mais malheureusement pour moi, elle remarqua la fine cicatrice qui commençait de mon cou et décorait entièrement ma clavicule. Je l'avais gagné en terminant notre dernière mission Dans le pacifique. Rien de grave, elle disparaîtrait en quelques semaines mais visiblement Sherry ne voyait pas cela du même œil.

**-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas eu de blessés.** Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**-J'ai dis que nous n'avions eu que des égratignures.**

**-On n'a pas la même définition de égratignure.**

**-J'ai connu pire.**

**-Tu n'as pas été blessé autre part ?**

**-Non maman ne t'inquiète pas.**

**-Très drôle.**

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes après cela. Jake m'informa qu'il allait se coucher et, sans qu'il le remarque, je le suivis. Lorsqu'il allait entré dans son lit, il remarqua ma présence et me dit après un léger sursaut :

-**Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!**

**-Tu as dormis dans mon lit la nuit dernière alors j'ai le droit de dormir dans le tiens ce soir, comme ça on est quitte.**

**-Tu plaisante ?**

**-Non.**

Il rit légèrement et ajouta sans même hésiter :

**-Aller viens super girl.**

Je souris et le rejoignit.

**-Bonne nuit.** Me dit-il en s'installant dos à moi.

**-Bonne nuit,** répondis-je en me collant à lui. J'ignore pourquoi mais depuis ma visite chez Leon et son sous entendu sur ma relation avec Jake, je regarde celui-ci différemment. Bien sûr je l'ai toujours considéré comme un ami proche mais peut être qu'au fond il est plus que ça. J'aime être avec lui, sa présence me rassure même s'il n'est pas toujours facile à vivre. Je sais qu'il me défendra toujours et qu'il serait le premier à se sacrifier pour moi... Suis-je amoureuse ? Est ce avec Jake que j'ai envie de fonder la famille ? Possible. Je sombrais peu à peu dans le sommeil au fur et à mesure que les pensées se bousculaient dans mon esprit. C'est peut être moi qui est insistée pour dormir avec Jake mais visiblement cela ne l'a pas dérangé, quand je m'éveillais, sa tête était posée sous ma poitrine, il dormait à poing fermé. C'est étrange de le voir si paisible. Malheureusement, mon téléphone vint gâcher cet instant de paix, réveillant Jake par la même occasion, je décrochais mon téléphone tandis que lui, grognait péniblement en roulant sur le côté.

**-Allo ?** Fis-je.

-**Sherry, c'est Claire.**

**-Ho ! Bonjour Claire**. Je me levais rapidement sous l'oeil intrigué de Jake.** Comment vas-tu ?**

**-Bien bien, bon, je t'appelle pour t'inviter à venir à la commémoration de l'incident du Virus-C qui a lieu dans quelques jours, Comme tu le sais Chris à perdu un ami durant cette tragédie...**

**-Oui... Piers Nivans, il m'a sauver la vie.**

**-Je sais. Comme tu étais venue l'année dernière je me suis dit qu'on pouvait y aller ensemble, comme la dernière fois. En plus on ne s'est pas tellement vue depuis un moment puisque tu étais en mission.**

**-Et bien je viendrais, pour assurer un soutient à ton frère et aussi pour ne pas oublier...**

**-Très bien, la cérémonie à lieu Jeudi, je passerais te prendre, bisous.**

**-Bisous.**

**-C'était Redfield ?**

**-Oui,** me répondit Sherry, c'était Claire.

-**Tu vas à une cérémonie ou un truc du genre ?** Demandais-je.

-**Oui, c'est pour Chris, son ancien partenaire est mort, il a besoin de soutient...**

Je tiquais.

**-Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu ne compte pas venir n'est ce pas ?**

**-Tu ne devrais même pas poser cette question.**

**-Préviens moi si tu changes d'avis.**

* * *

Changer d'avis ? Revoir Redfield ? Plutôt mourir ! Cependant le fait que Sherry veuille lui apporter un soutient moral m'énerve étrangement. C'est stupide. Même si je pense aimer légèrement Sherry, une crise de jalousie ne me ressemble pas, surtout si c'est de Redfield que je suis jaloux ! Le jour J fut vite arrivé, Sherry était parée d'une robe noire aussi sobre qu'élégante mais tout de même un point sexy (du fait qu'elle moulait son corps).

-**Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas venir ?**

**-Sans façon, je n'ai aucune envie de consoler Redfield.**

**-Tu sais,** commença-t-elle après un temps de réflexion, **il a bien connu Albert Wesker puisqu'ils faisaient parti des S.T.A.R.S tout les deux, je suis sûre qu'il pourrait t'en apprendre sur ton père si tu étais plus coopératif.**

**-Je n'ai pas envi de parler de mon père. Et puis comment tu sais ça ?**

**-Ça quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle en attrapant une paire d'escarpins noirs.

**-Que mon père faisait parti des S.T.A machins.**

**-J'ai lu son dossier.**

**-Tu mens.**

Elle ne répondit pas et se leva, prête à partir.

**-Hey !** Dis-je du voix violente, **qu'est ce que tu sais sur mon père?**

**-Rien de spécial.**

**-Tu mens !** Répétais-je.

Elle souffla avant de dire :

-**Écoute ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de lui, Claire m'attends.** Je me précipitais pour retenir la porte avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre.

-**Ça fait trop longtemps que je veux des réponses et je sais que tu en as.**

**-Jake... On en parlera une autre fois. J'ai plus important à faire maintenant.** Je maintenais toujours une pression sur la porte mais Sherry posa sa main contre la mienne et me glissa un petit "s'il te plaît" avec une telle douceur que je lâchais immédiatement la porte pour la laisser partir. La cérémonie était retranscrite à la télévision, après tout c'était quand même une commémoration planétaire ! Le nouveau président des États-Unis remerciait sincèrement le BSAA pour son implication dans cette crise ainsi que d'autres agences gouvernementales. La caméra fit ensuite un plan sur les invités d'honneurs et je reconnu immédiatement des visages familiers. Celui de Leon Kennedy, d'Helena sa partenaire, Sherry était la accompagnée d'une brune que je suppose être son amie Claire à côté d'elle se tenait Redfield... Chaque invité recevait des remerciements pour leur implication dans l'affaire, après tout sans nous le monde aurait sombré dans le chaos. Le reste de la cérémonie n'était pas intéressant, le seul point que je retiens de tout cela c'est ce qu'à fait Sherry devant les caméras : elle a enlacé Redfield, et cette Connasse de journaliste les a immédiatement baptisé : le couple des héros...

* * *

Qu'elle idiote cette journaliste. J'espère que Jake ne regardait pas, autrement je suis morte. Au moins Chris semble aussi mal à l'aise que moi, il me semble qu'il a une copine dans les souvenirs, Claire m'a dit qu'elle était jalouse. J'espère qu'elle ne regardait pas. Une fois la commémoration terminée, j'embrassais chaleureusement Leon, Helena et Chris avant que Claire ne me raccompagne chez moi. J'ouvrais la porte le plus discrètement possible au cas où Jake avait vu les images commentées par la femme. Mais malheureusement il m'attendait.

**-C'était bien ?** Demanda-t-il.

-**Oui, émouvant**. Il semble qu'il n'ait rien vu. **Helena Harper la partenaire de Leon a également perdue sa sœur à cause du Virus-C, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir la soutenir moralement comme Chris.**

**-Moralement ? C'était plus que ça avec Redfield il me semble, après tout vous êtes le couple des héros.**

Et merde...

**-Ooh tu as vu...**

**-Oui. Je ne te savais pas si proche de lui, t'as fait d'autres trucs pour le réconforter physiquement ?**

**-Hein ?! Qu'est ce que tu sous-entend ?**

**-Mais rien du tout voyons !**

**-Tu es fâché ?**

**-Moi fâché ? Pourquoi ? Parce que tu fricotes devant tout le monde avec un abruti ?** Dit-il froidement en s'approchant de moi, me forçant à le reculer contre le mur.

-**Ne parle pas de Chris comme ça !**

**-Je fais ce que je veux ! Ce type est un connard fini !**

**-Mais enfin pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un truc entre lui et moi.**

**-Arrête tu l'aimes, je le vois bien, déjà en Edonie tu t'émoustillais avec lui.**

**-N'importe quoi ! Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire hein ?**

**-Ce type n'est pas pour toi !**

**-Ça tombe bien il ne m'intéresse pas et de quoi tu te mêle, je suis assez grande pour fréquenter des hommes.** Jake était maintenant presque contre moi, j'aurais aimé pouvoir reculer encore plus mais malheureusement J'avais heurté le mur depuis un moment.

**-Écoute Jake, arrête ta crise de jalousie, C'est lourd.**

**-Je ne suis pas jaloux. Pas de Redfield.**

**-Alors pourquoi tu t'énerve ?**

**-Parce que je...** Il avait visiblement du mal à finir sa phrase car il était gêner sûrement.

**-Tu...?**

**-Je... Je ne veux pas que tu lui appartiennes.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ni à lui, ni à un autre homme. Écoute je ne pensais pas te dire ça maintenant mais je t'ai...**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je plaquais violemment les lèvres contre les siennes avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase et enroulais mes bras autour de son cou. J'étais émue, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un homme se souciait réellement de moi. Il répondit au baiser, glissa une de ses mains sur ma taille et plaqua la deuxième contre ma joue. Il se sépara de mes lèvres un court instant pour me dire "Je T'aime" puis il plongea sa tête dans mon cou, le parcourant de baiser tandis que sa main descendait sur ma cuisse.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Oui oui je coupe là, en plein milieu de l'action xD**

**Le prochain chapitre démarrera donc très fort :D**

**Une review ?**

**Bisous Baveux, Lenassei**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bon je n'ai pas grandes choses à dire ._.**

**Je vous souhaite un bon chapitre, pardonnez l'orthographe et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Il me souleva en l'air et, pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui et sentait déjà une bosse se former dans son pantalon. Une de ses mains était toujours fixé sur mes fesses et l'autre commençait à enlever la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Je sentais mon corps entier frissonner sous sa paume alors qu'il caressait ma peau. Grâce au mur, il pût retirer sa main de mes fesses sans avoir peur de me laisser tomber et ainsi se débarrasser entièrement de ma robe qui vola rapidement dans un coin du salon.

**-Jolis sous-vêtements,** me dit-il.

**-Merci.** Sa bouche commença a descendre sur mes seins qu'il embrassa premièrement avant de les lécher. Je gémissais en priant pour qu'il n'arrête pas. Malheureusement il se stoppa pour embrasser de nouveau ma bouche tout en m'entraînant dans sa chambre pour me déposer sur son lit. J'en profitais pour déboutonner sa chemise sans quitter ses lèvres, il m'aida pour enlever définitivement le vêtement et le balancer loin de nous. Mes bras enroulaient sa taille avant de descendre sur son pantalon pour nous en débarrasser également. Subitement il se redressa en position assise et me regarda avec un air tendre que je n'avais vu que très rarement dans ses yeux.

**-Si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, on peut en rester là**, me prévient-il.

Je me redressais à mon tour et me mis à califourchon sur lui tout en posant délicatement mes mains sus ses joues avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ses bras se refermèrent immédiatement sur moi, dégrafant mon soutient gorge au passage que je retirais rapidement tandis que Jake nous faisait basculer afin qu'il se retrouve sur moi. Il mordillait mes tétons pendant que l'un de ses mains s'aventurait enfin dans ma culotte et caressait mon Intimité. Je gémissais fortement face aux carresses, je mouillais.

**-Je te fais de l'effet on dirait,** remarqua Jake en retirant sa main couverte du liquide visqueux.

**-Je pourrais dire la même chose,** dis-je en caressant frénétiquement la bosse bien dure de son caleçon.

**-J'ai envie de toi, Sherry.** Déclara-t-il en retirant ma culotte.

**-Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ?**

Il retira les dernières Barrières qui cachaient nos sexes avant d'écarter mes jambes et de me saisir les hanches. Il me pénétra lentement afin de m'arracher d'autres gémissements et commença des va et viens qu'il accélérait au fur et à mesure. -Jake... Murmurais-je entre les coup de reins mais il m'était impossible de finir ma phrase tant les coup devenaient rapide, fort et violant. J'avais le souffle court et mes gémissement Ressemblaient désormais à des petits cris. Son membre glissait en moi à une vitesse folle, s'en été délicieusement douloureux si bien que je sentais l'orgasme venir doucement.

**-Sherry... Je vais bientôt...**

-**Ne t'inquiète... Pas... Tu peux y aller.**

Son membre percuta enfin mon point sensible en à long et profond coup. Je criais d'extase désormais, exciter par mes cris Jake également se libéra et je sentis son liquide couler en moi. Il prit quelque seconde à se retirer et roula sur le côté, haletant.

**-Waw...** Articula-t-il.

**-Oui... Waw...**

Je me penchais sur lui pour l'embrasser avant de lui dire je t'aime et de me blottir contre lui pour finalement m'endormir. L'agréable sensation des seins nus de Sherry contre mon torse me réveillèrent tendrement ce matin, je me mis machinalement à caresser son dos, m'arrêtant à ses fesses et la senti remuer.

* * *

-**Salut,** lui-je lorsqu'elle redressa la tête.

-**Salut,** répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

J'aurais aimé lui parler mais mon téléphone sonna depuis la table de chevet. Je grognais et jurais alors que Sherry s'écarta de moi afin que je puisse décrocher. C'était pour le boulot, une mission sous couverture pour moi et Sherry en Europe pour infiltrer Veltro, une organisation terroriste renaissante pouvant potentiellement utiliser des armes biologiques.

-**Accepte,** me conseilla Sherry.

**-Ok...** Dis-je à contre cœur. **On est partant.**

Sherry se leva et traversa l'appartement, nue afin de rejoindre la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Je la regardais partir, admirant des jolies courbes, Sherry n'a peut être pas une poitrine énorme mais ses seins sont fermes et rebondis, simplement magnifique en fait. Elle sortir rapidement de la salle de bain et je fis le même manège qu'elle, lorsque je sorti habillé, elle préparait déjà nos sacs.

**-À ton avis, on prend des vêtements chaud ou froid ?**

**-J'en sais rien, mais de toutes façons si on a froid on trouvera un autre moyen de se réchauffer**, dis-je avec un sourire. Elle pouffa.

**-Pourquoi pas.** Je me plaçais derrière pour l'embrasser sur la joue et elle se retourna immédiatement pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres après mon petit bisou.

-**On devrait aller au QG pour avoir plus de renseignement sur la mission**, suggéra-t-elle.

**-Excellente idée.**

Une fois arrivé au bureau, notre supérieur nous indiqua immédiatement de le suivre en salle de débriefing où nous attendait deux agents du BSAA qui nous accompagneraient dans cette mission. Ma surprise fut plus que mauvaise lorsque je découvrais le visages des deux agents.

**-Jake, Sherry,** commença le chef,** je vous présente les agents Chris Redfield que vous semblez connaître miss Birkin et Jill Valentine.**

**-Ravie, mademoiselle Valentine,** dit Sherry en serrant la main de la blonde qui accompagnait Redfield.

-**Alors c'est quoi le but de cette mission ?** Lançais-je froidement.

-**Il y a plusieurs années, un groupe terroriste nommé Veltro à détruit une ville écologique nommée Terragrigia,** expliqua Chris, **on pensait ce groupe détruit mais non, il y a quelques jours nous avons tuer deux membres de leur groupe, un frère et une sœur avant qu'ils n'entre en contact avec le reste du groupe**.

**-On doit se faire passer pour eux et tenter de voir si Veltro prépare un attentat.** Conclu Sherry.

**-Exact, mais deux agents face à Veltro c'est dangereux.**

**-D'où la présence du BSAA,** ajoutais-je.

-**Nous couverons vos arrières,** continua Jill, **on ne sera jamais loin de vous et en cas de problèmes, on rapplique.**

* * *

**-Super**. Dis-je. Cette mission à l'air "sympathique". Enfin moins affreuse que mes précédentes missions, je suis sûre que Veltro à côté des Djihadistes sera du pipi de chat ! La seule chose qui me gêne c'est Jake. Moi, lui, Chris et Jill dans une mission ça ne fera pas bon ménage, car quand bien même je lui ai prouvé mon amour hier soir, je suis sûre qu'il se souvient encore de la cérémonie... Peut être que Jill pourrai lui faire comprendre que Chris est déjà prit et qu'il ne m'intéresse pas de toutes façons. Après avoir parler des formalité notre supérieur nos permis de prendre nos affaires avant de décoller pour l'Europe en compagnie des nos coéquipiers du BSAA.

**-Ça craint**, me dit Jake en entrant dans l'appartement.

-**Pourquoi ?**

**-Redfield.**

**-Vois le bon côté des choses, Jill comme lui ont bien connu Albert Wesker, tu pourras avoir tes réponses**.

Il me lança un regard noir.

**-Ne me dis pas que tu es encore jaloux.**

**-Alors jure moi que toi comme lui n'éprouvez rien l'un pour l'autre.**

Je m'approchais de lui et lui dis droit dans les yeux :

**-Je t'aime, toi. Mes sentiments sont sincères et Chris, lui...**

**-Lui ?**

**-Tu regarderas plus attentivement ses doigts ainsi que ceux de Jill.**

**-Ils sont mariés ?!**

**-Fiancés, depuis quelques mois selon Claire.**

**-Qui aurait cru qu'une femme aussi belle voudrait de Redfield.**

Cette fois c'est moi qui lui lançais un regard noir.

**-Enfin belle mais pas mon type !** Précisa-t-il, **je préfère les adorables petites blondes.**

**-Bien rattrapé.**

**-Au fait, avec hier soir, on peut dire que l'on est officiellement ensemble ?** Sa question me parut stupide et gênante à la fois, je l'aimais, mais après Elliot ça me fait drôle d'avoir de nouveau un petit ami.

**-Euh oui... À moins que tu...**

**-Ah non, ça me va !**

**-Ok, bon alors vu que nos petits problèmes sont réglés on peut y aller mon chéri ?**

**-"Mon chéri" ? Sérieusement? Moi je peux t'appeler ma chérie, enfin ma Sherry plutôt.**

**-Je ne savais pas que ton humour était si pathétique.**

**-Moi j'aime bien ce jeu de mots.**

**-Bref, allez prends ta valise, le BSAA va nous attendre.**

**-Tout de suite chef.**

L'avion allait nous emmener à Venise, où se trouvait apparemment le nouveau Veltro. Jake et moi allions prendre la place de Nathalie et Steve Matthers, les frère et sœur qui allaient rejoindre Veltro. Heureusement pour nous, les membres de Veltro devaient tous rester anonymes, par conséquent, aucun membre de Veltro ne connaît le visage de ses collèges.

**-Nous serons en permanence près de vous, que ce soit à l'hôtel ou durant vos rapports avec Veltro, juste au cas où.** Nous confia Chris. **Tenez, gardez ces écouteurs. Je le remerciais tandis que Jake fit simplement un signe de la tête.**

**-Ça fait longtemps...** Commença Chris a l'intention de Jake, **que l'on ne s'est pas vu.**

**-Ouais... Je vous croyais mort.**

**-J'aurais du l'être.**

**-Mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas.**

**-Jake !** Criais-je agacée par son comportement.

Jill nous rejoignit enfin, elle s'était absentée pour échanger ses vêtements contre une combinaison bleu moulante plutôt sexy.

**-Si quelqu'un veut se changer, les toilettes sont libres.** Nous informa-t-elle en s'asseyant aux côtés de Chris. Jake se leva sans dire un mot avec un sac.

**-Ce jeune homme est étrange...** Laissa échapper Jill une fois Jake parti.

**-C'est vrai**, avouais-je, mais, **il n'est pas celui qu'il parait être.**

**-J'imagine. Chris m'a parlé de vous, je suis vraiment heureuse de vous connaître Sherry.**

**-Moi de même, j'espère que contrairement à Jake vous ne nous avez pas à voulu à moi comme a Chris pour ce qu'il s'est passé durant la cérémonie.**

**-Je fais confiance à Chris,** dit-elle en pausant sa main dans celle de Chris avant que celui-ci ne la serre avec tendresse. Je me sentie sourire face à cette scène, Claire m'avait dit un jour que Jill était tout pour Chris, j'espère que Jake et moi finirons ainsi, unis. Le reste du voyage se passa vite, Jake et moi mirent nos uniformes de Veltro, d'après Chris, l'organisation tenterait de nous contacter dès notre arrivée sur le sol italien. Et ce fut effectivement le cas, un homme appela Jake sur le portable de Steve que Jill lui avait donné. Nous avions une chambre réservé dans un petit hôtel non loin du lieu où Veltro se réunissait. Jill et Chris logeraient évidemment dans le même hôtel.

* * *

**-Bon s'il n'y avait pas eut de groupe Terroriste et Redfield dans la chambre d'à côté ça aurait pût être un super séjour à Venise.** Dis-je.

**-Pas faux.**

**-Mais bon temps qu'on est à 2 autant en profiter.** Je me glissais dans son dos pour lui embrasser la joue.

**-Jake, on est censé être frères et sœurs.**

**-Je suis pour l'inceste.** Elle se retourna pour m'embrasser en passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

**-N'Oublie pas que Jill et Chris peuvent nous entendre.**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Et alors ? Ça serait gênant.**

**-Comme tu veux princesse. **

**-Bon, je vais prendre une douche.**

**-Je peux venir ?**

**-Pourquoi pas,** dit-elle avec un sourire.

**A Suivre...**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé :)**

**Une review ? **

**Bisous Baveux, Lenassei**


End file.
